Collier Schorr
Collier Schorr (1963, New York) is an American artist and fashion photographer who's work has been exhibited in various places, such as the Museum of Modern Art and the Guggenheim Museum. She was rumored to have done a photoshoot with Gaga when Schorr posted a photo on Instagram with her, accompanied by a tweet from Ian David Monroe, an editor at V Magazine, that said Lady Gaga X Collier Schorr. She did a photoshoot for the album "Joanne", The Sunday Times and New York Times magazine. August, 2016 0-0-16 Collier Schorr 001.jpg|1 0-0-16 Collier Schorr 002.jpg 0-0-16 Collier Schorr 004.jpg|2 0-0-16 Collier Schorr 009.jpg|3 0-0-16 Collier Schorr 003.jpg 0-0-16 Collier Schorr 006.jpg|4 0-0-16 Collier Schorr 008.jpg 0-0-16 Collier Schorr 026.jpg 0-0-16 Collier Schorr 007.jpg|5 0-0-16 Collier Schorr 005.jpg #''Lady Gaga wears jeans by Levi's and a choker by Chrome Hearts.'' #''Lady Gaga wears a vintage outfit and shoes.'' #''Lady Gaga a necklace by Tiffany & Co.'' #''Lady Gaga wears jeans by Levi's.'' #''Lady Gaga wears a t-shirt by Ralph Lauren, a pendant by Chrome Hearts, earrings by Jennifer Fisher while she plays a guitar by Gibson.'' Behind the Scenes Table Media use T Magazine 2016 cover 001.jpg| T Magazine 2016 cover 002.jpg August 19, 2016 Collier Schorr 001 Draft 2.jpg|1 Draft Collier_Schorr_001_Draft.jpg|Draft 2 Collier_Schorr_001_Final.jpg|Final Collier Schorr 001 Final Uncropped Poster.jpg|Uncropped 0-0-16_Collier_Schorr_012.jpg|2 0-0-16_Collier_Schorr_012_Original.jpg|Raw, cropped 0-00-16 Collier Schorr 002.jpg|3 8-19-16 Collier Schorr 003.jpg|4 8-19-16 Collier Schorr 003-cropped.jpg|Cropped 8-19-16 Collier Schorr 001.jpg|5 8-0-16_Collier_Schorr_005_Uncropped.jpg 8-19-16 Collier Schorr 002.jpg 0-0-16 Collier Schorr Preview4.png|6 Preview 0-0-16_Collier_Schorr_010.jpg|7 0-0-16_Collier_Schorr_030.jpg 0-0-16 Collier Schorr (Cropped).jpg|8 Cropped 8-19-16 Collier Schorr 028.jpg 8-19-16 Collier Schorr 027.jpg preview.png|Preview 0-0-16_Collier_Schorr_013_Gif_preview.jpg|9 0-00-16 Collier Schorr 003.jpg|10 0-00-16 Collier Schorr 003.1.jpg 0-00-16 Collier Schorr 004.jpg|11 8-19-16 Collier Schorr 029.jpg 0-0-16_Collier_Schorr_031.jpg 0-00-16 Collier Schorr 005.jpg|12 8-19-16 Collier Schorr 006.jpg|13 :1 Lady Gaga wears a hat by Gladys Tamez. :2 Lady Gaga wears a jacket and a t-shirt. :3 Lady Gaga wears earrings by Jen Meyer. :4-5 Lady Gaga wears jeans, a belt and t-shirts by Saint Laurent. :6 Lady Gaga wears an outfit by Haus of Gaga. :7 Lady Gaga wears a shorts by Levi's and shoes by Ash. :8 Lady Gaga wears a shorts by Alexander Wang. :9 Lady Gaga wears a hat by Gladys Tamez. :10 Lady Gaga wears a shorts by Alexander Wang and western boots by Corral. :11 Lady Gaga wears a silk robe by Dior. :12 Lady Gaga wears a hat by Saint Laurent. :13 Lady Gaga wears a jumpsuit by Michael Ngo, a coat by Adrienne Landau and sunglasses by Le Specs. Media use ;Album and Single artworks Joanne Album Cover.jpg|"Joanne" album cover (2016) Million Reasons - Single Cover.jpg|"Million Reasons" single cover (2016) Lady Gaga - Million Reasons (KVR Remix).jpg|KVR Remix cover Million Reasons Andrelli Remix Artwork.jpg|Andrelli Remix cover Joanne Piano version cover.jpg|"Joanne" Piano version cover (2018) ;Magazines and newspapers Culture 001 Cover 2016.jpg| CvBMrR3VUAEHYl8.jpg| NME Oct 2016.jpg| Vanity Fair magazine - IT (December 2016).jpg| Marie Claire magazine - JP (December 15, 2016).jpg| OK! magazine - TH (Feb 2017).jpg| ;Promos only Perfect Illusion - Collage.jpeg|"Perfect Illusion" collage (2016) Joanne Booklet GIF.gif|"Joanne" album Booklet GIF (2016) Twitter Sticker Joanne.jpg|Twitter sticker (2016) GAGAXSUPERBOWL HALFTIME 001.jpg|Super Bowl Halftime 2017 MTV EMA Rotterdam 2016.png|MTV EMA 2016 Million Reasons Apple Music Banner - Tagged.jpg|Apple Music banner Joanne Promo 1.jpg|Spotify promo American Music Awards - Nov 20, 2016.jpg|American Music Awards: Nov 20, 2016 Piano Ballads Spotify Oct 2016.jpg|Piano Ballads Spotify playlist cover Satelite Rock & Pop - 94.1 FM Chile.jpg|Satelite Rock & Pop 94.1 FM Chile SuperBowl Half-time - iTunes promo.jpg|iTunes banner September 6, 2016 A-Yo Collier Schorr Uncropped 001.jpg AYo Artwork Untagged.jpg|Cropped Lady Gaga wears a hat by Gladys Tamez. Media use AYo Artwork.jpg|"A-YO" single Cover Other 8-19-16 T Magazine 001.jpg|BTS (Aug 19, 2016) 8-21-16 Out in Malibu 001.jpeg|BTS (Aug 21, 2016) 10-20-16 Instagram 001.jpg|(Oct 20, 2016) Link *Official website Category:Photographers Category:Joanne (Photoshoots)